


Michael's Back

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: "My mom would have been a great NSA communications operative." - Michael Westen





	Michael's Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



"Fiona, what a surprise! Is everything alright? Did something happen to Michael?"

"No, Madeline, Michael is fine."

"Oh thank god," Madeline said, clutching her heart. "Please, come in."

Fiana followed Madeline through the house to her kitchen, "You know Michael."

"Distant, perpetually absent. . . major pain in my behind?"

"That too, but I was going to say bad at communicating. He's back."

"In Miami?! When? How?" Madeline demanded, pouring Fiona some iced tea. "Sit, tell me everything."

"Thanks," Fiona said taking a drink, "I forgot how much hotter it is here than New York. Here's his number, you should call him."


End file.
